El Perro de Joffrey
by KSB Marxist Stag
Summary: Lealtad, obediencia, paciencia y ferocidad. Esas eran las características necesarias para ser un buen perro. Su Perro. Nadie podía hacerle daño al rey Joffrey... salvo él.


Originalmente, este fanfic pertenecía a otro más grande. Es decir, esto era un capítulo de otra historia, pero con el tiempo ésta se disolvió y hete aquí que resultó estar apto para ser publicado.

Es la relación que yo me imagino, entre Joffrey y su Perro. Si a alguien no le gusta, es libre de pensar como se quiera, pues en los libros no se especifica bien ni se indaga en esta enigmática dupla. Si les gusta, me alegro mucho y si no, pues también xD.

Disclaimer: todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a George R.R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines de lucro ni cosa que se le parezca.

.

.

El Perro de Joffrey.

.

.

El contenido del pellejo que sostenía en sus grandes y temblorosas manos se le había agotado ya, así como los anteriores a ese. Fijó la turbada mirada en el fondo vacío, unos ojos ávidos de borracho que lo devoraban todo y que, cosa extraña, se sorprendía de no encontrar ni rastro de aquel vino rojizo que se había servido hacía tan poco rato atrás.

Se encogió de hombros, solo en su camastro, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. sintió como la sombra de barba le raspaba y le provocaba una leve cosquilla cuando la deslizó hacia un lado y otro para quitarse de los labios aquellas gotas dulces y sabrosas. Siempre se decía que el vino dorniense era uno de los mejores, y él, experto catador de alcohol, podía dar fe de ello. No lo ingería con regularidad solo por su gusto dulce y enérgico, más bien porque tenía la capacidad, entre el químico de la uva añeja y las ligeras frutas que lo especiaban, de dejar borracho como una cuba después de unas cuantas copas.

Y eso era precisamente lo que Sandor Clegane ansiaba con tanta loca desesperación. El vino lo mareaba y embotaba su cabeza, haciéndole pensar en las musarañas y provocándole el clásico y ya más que conocido ardor en la boca del estómago. Deseaba olvidar, abandonarse a los suaves brazos de la inconsciencia que luego del segundo trago comenzaba a engullirlo apaciblemente, como una madre haría con su pequeñuelo recién nacido. Envuelto era en aquellos tentáculos dulces de uva y frutas, su aliento se impregnaba de su sabor, su ropa olía a aquel perfume; y era así como se hacía entonces dependiente de la bebida, esclavo de su sustancia, adicto a lo que le proporcionaba cada sorbo con solo descender por su sangre.

Eructó sonoramente. El sonido, ronco y gutural, se expandió con rapidez por la pequeña celda que era su habitáculo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Las paredes estaban coloreadas de un sobrio gris, plomizo como el invierno, como sus ojos profundos, del mismo tono que la tristeza adquiere cuando te asoma por el borde de la mirada y casi te enloquece. Además de su modesta cama, una mesilla de noche diminuta y un clavo para colgar el cinto de su espada, el espacio le sobraba y podía moverse a su antojo siempre que lo deseara. Contaba con todas las comodidades que alguien de su especie podría requerir jamás, por lo que nunca se quejaba a sus superiores.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada, intentando quitarse los pensamientos que lo mareaban (¿o el mal estar procedía del vino? Probablemente era así). Soltó un suspiro por la nariz, algo que se oía casi como un gemido ahogado, y se volteó en la cama cubriéndose con las pieles que le habían dejado cuando llegó por primera vez a aquel lugar lleno de gente que, aún con la costumbre y los años de convivencia con los demás habitantes, le seguía cansando.

Por esos días no era más que un joven verde; ya había matado muchas veces, por supuesto, y conocía demasiado de cerca el arte de la guerra y las injusticias del dolor. Su rostro quemado así lo atestiguaba cada vez que alguien se fijaba en ello. Había accedido a ser el escudo juramentado del chiquillo, por insistencia de la joven reina, y después de mucho vagabundear en busca de un hogar agradeció el cobijo que la Fortaleza Roja le brindaba. cuando le mostraron su pequeño cuarto, adyacente a la recámara del joven príncipe, no mostró expresión alguna, solo sus ojos vagaron por el pequeño sitio con insistencia, valorando todos los contrapuntos y añorando en secreto la espaciosa recámara que había disfrutado cuando era un niño en Torre Colmillo.

Ahora, consideraba más su hogar al cuchitril maloliente en el que se encontraba que a la mansión Clegane, por muy gigante e infinitamente más cómoda que fuera aquella. Un perro se podía acostumbrar fácilmente a las casuchas y las patadas, y Sandor se consideraba como aquellos fieles animales de dientes afilados y lealtad incuestionable.

Llegó un momento en el transcurrir aciago de la funesta noche oscura, en que El Perro no pudo aguantar la opresiva presencia de las mantas con las que se había cubierto. La cabeza despejada le comenzó a pesar alarmantemente, y un dolor sordo repiqueteó contra sus sienes, como hicieran las herraduras de los caballos en suelo de batalla. Esbozó una sonrisa adolorida a la oscuridad, estiró su mano derecha, y ahí yacía su espada larga, fiel compañera de cama como nunca sería ninguna mujer en los reinos de los hombres. Era fría y letal como una puta de campamento, pero cuando la calentabas con las manos dejaba escapar un líquido delicioso que te embriagaba, si sabías ejercer presión en un cuerpo ajeno con el brazo. Más bien dicho, era mucho mejor tener un arma en la cama que la compañía desquiciante de cualquier dama, o eso pensaba él, mientras pasaba la piedra de amolar por su filo despiadado, cada noche sin descanso, hasta dejarla tan cortante que con ella uno podría afeitarse los pelos del culo.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo reír, una carcajada seca de borracho escapó de su garganta, silvante y áspera como el entrechocar del acero contra la piedra. Le temblaron las manos cuando asió su arma por la empuñadura, y se levantó con movimientos dificultosos de su lecho, rumbo a la habitación donde su rey yacía dormido sin dudas. Sus rondas nocturnas por aquel majestuoso cuarto eran una norma ya al ser escudo juramentado, y una ley impuesta al haber sido aceptado en la Guardia Real, privilegio que nunca pidió, pero que sin embargo se le fue otorgado de modo sorpresivo a la par que halagador. El chico mostró una consideración increíble a su modo, al deslizarle la capa sobre los hombros.

No había pedido honor alguno y tampoco los necesitaba. Los reyes podían meterse los siete aceites con los que ungían a caballeros por el culo, porque él no se iba a impregnar jamás de ellos. Su odio irracional hacia esos seres vestidos de mentirosas armaduras rozaba ya la esquizofrénica paranoia, pero nadie que no estuviera en su situación se vería nunca capaz de comprender cuál era el motivo de su ciega animadversión. Se trataba del fuego y la madera, de dos hermanos, uno mayor y uno pequeño, y de una cicatriz permanente que había traspasado la carne de su poco agraciado rostro, que fue muchísimo más allá de un desperfecto físico y que le carcomió los sueños de un niño, las ilusiones de una vida llena de victorias y batallas ganadas, las ansias de luchar por defender al débil y sobre todo, la esencia original de su alma. Lo que él podría haber sido y gracias a ese fatídico día en que el dolor discurrió por sus venas como la sangre de un viviente, no pudo ser.

Apretó los labios con molestia cuando se le vinieron a la mente aquellos recuerdos que ya no deberían quitarle el sueño. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que mechones de su cabello oscuro se le balancearan y le rozaran la frente, a modo de caricia etérea, casi fantasmagórica. Luego debería bajar a las cocinas por más vino, decidió de improviso. Todavía estaba demasiado sobrio como para frenar aquellos pensamientos, sentimientos que emergían con la salida de la luna, y que a la llegada de su infinita oscuridad, lo rodeaban como un halo inmenso de tormenta.

La portezuela que daba al cuarto del joven rey estaba entreabierta, como Sandor Clegane supuso que estaría. Penetró en las oscuras estancias con las pisadas silenciosas y la respiración controlada, medida y pausada, para no perturbar el sueño del durmiente. Escrutó las tinieblas con ojos astutos y gélidos como el invierno, no hallando en ellas movimiento, y se aproximó, cauto como un perro que oliera el aroma de su deliciosa cena, al chiquillo.

Tenía trece años ya, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido en el cuerpo de su protegido. Poco quedaba del muchachito pequeño que había conocido, el de la cara sonrojada y el pelo manchado de chocolate por donde se pasaba las manos. Ahora era todo un hombre, alto para su edad, fuerte y enérgico, con una sonrisa maliciosa incluso en el reposo soporífero del sueño. Sus largas pestañas reposaban casi en los pómulos, sus labios tirantes dejaban ver aquellos dientes blanquísimos, y ese cuerpo relajado hizo que por un instante la cara del Perro quedase absorta en la visión de su amo, su señor y rey, tendido en la cama.

Lo veía así todas las noches, sin embargo esta era la primera vez en que se daba cuenta lo alto y fuerte que parecía. Las mantas poco más de los pies cubrían del joven monarca, dejando al descubierto unas piernas fibrosas, sus nalgas redondeadas y la espalda blanquísima, sin mácula, a simple vista suave. El cabello dorado le caía en rizos despeinados sobre los hombros, y tenía una mano levemente empuñada, como si a alguien estuviera amenazando.

El pinchazo en el estómago que sintió después de mirarlo largo rato, no habría sabido explicarlo con certeza. Solo era consciente de que algo dentro de su ser se le retorcía como culebras vivas, haciéndole sentir un terrible mal estar. Tal vez estaba equivocado; había bebido demasiado y precisaba de sueño y descanso para ordenar sus ideas y dejar de sentir estúpidas sensaciones. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse rumbo a su celda pequeña, donde las mantas, el gris y la cama fría lo aguardaban como cada noche, pero entonces oyó un movimiento. Joffrey se había dado la vuelta y ahora yacía de costado, dejando al descubierto el lado izquierdo de su rostro juvenil, hermoso y suave como la porcelana recién elaborada.

El mismo lado del rostro que Sandor Clegane tenía hecho un despojo gracias al fuego, un caballero de madera y su hermano, el gigante, el que tenía el poder y el control en sus manos, Gregor Clegane la sombra amenazadora que se cernía sobre él en la noche, haciéndolo gritar de furia y dolor. Por unos instantes, aunque el parecido era indiscutiblemente nulo, atisbó a su verdugo recostado sobre el colchón de plumas, con la boca abierta en esa sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos de cruda maldad cerrados por el sueño. La bilis se le subió a la garganta en aquel instante, y las piernas le flaquearon cuando volvió a ver al niño que había protegido con su espada y sus servicios, abrazándose a si mismo como si recién en esos instantes se percatara del frío.

Sandor desenvainó la espada con un movimiento fluido y armonioso, dando testimonio de todas las ocasiones en que lo había hecho. Sonriendo con una malsana diversión, se situó junto al durmiente, poniendo el frío acero sobre la garganta del muchacho. Costó unos segundos para que la respuesta del metal contra la carne hiciera reaccionar a los músculos y al cerebro, y cuando eso sucedió lo primero que se movió del rey fueron los ojos. Una mirada verdosa y somnolienta que enfocó con perezoso temor la sombra gigantesca que sobre él se cernía, aterradora como solo podía ser un asesino en plena noche.

-¿Quién…? –Joffrey Baratheon, carraspeó al sentir el beso del acero en la garganta, tan cerca de su nuez que podía rasgar la piel para acariciarla con la hoja. Sandor sintió un placer casi morboso al ver el miedo en los ojos del chico. -¿Perro, ven! ¿quién...?

-Majestad. –La voz del guarda era tan ruda como siempre, con aquel toque arrastrado que atestiguaba su excesiva ingesta de alcohol. La lengua le pesaba y se sentía áspera en el paladar, como si fuera un trozo de pergamino demasiado seco. –estoy aquí.

-¡Qué carajo haces! –más que una pregunta era la exaltación de un chillido asustado, con la voz exánime y bibrante que emplearía un niño aterrado, porque a pesar de todo cuantos crímenes cometiera, Joffrey no era más que un niño. Sandor no podía vislumbrar con claridad sus facciones, pero lograba imaginarse una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente. -¿Quieres matarme?

-Estoy aquí –Repitió Clegane, con una risa seca como el látigo chasqueante que blandiría un cruel amo. –Tú sabrás si es para matarte o no. ¿Quieres morir?

-¡Sácame eso! ¡o te cortaré la cabeza, Perro! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡soy el...!

-Rey –Dijo él, retirando la espada del cuello del muchacho. Joffrey se removió incómodo en las mantas, frotándose allí donde la espada se había posicionado. Se incorporó. –Descansa, Joff. Solo quería comprobar algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –De su voz había desaparecido el miedo y solo quedaba en ella asombro, somnolencia y el deje de arrogancia común en su persona. -¿querías morder la mano que te da de comer, Perro? ¿querías ser un Matarreyes?

El hombre negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, de manera que dudaba haber causado algo en la percepción de Joffrey. Se preguntó cómo había siquiera pensado que ese niño dorado y hermoso se parecería al cruel y sádico hombre que le arruinó el rostro y la vida. Dormido se veía casi angelical, y aunque despierto se iluminaban las pupilas con el maligno destello de la locura, no parecía capaz de quemar el rostro a alguien solo por un caballero de madera... no. Era capaz de cosas mucho peores.

Y sin decir nada, abandonó la habitación con las mismas pisadas suaves y sigilosas, pisando casi con la punta de los pies y oyendo las palabras de fondo de su rey. Le ordenaba que se devolviera ahora mismo. Él no le hizo caso, internándose en la oscuridad de su celda y pensando para sí que su protegido tenía menos de Gregor Clegane de lo que había supuesto, a pesar de comportarse como él en algunas muchas ocasiones. El ejemplo más notorio de ello era que tenía en su poder una muñeca que debía ser tratada con la suavidad de una rosa, y que Joffrey sin embargo maltrataba e ignoraba. Y Sandor… no, esos pensamientos eran aún más peligrosos que sus recuerdos de infancia. No le gustaba pensar en el Pajarito, porque sentía el tumulto de emociones que intentaba reprimir. Las ansias de tocarla, el deseo de protegerla, el saber que estaba prohibido. Joffrey se quedaría con ella y él tendría que vigilarlos desde su celda, oír sus sollozos.

El amanecer lo encontró pensando en la batalla que se avecinaba tan cierta como el invierno y cercana como la muerte misma. Se imaginó al mismo chico que había visto dormido estirado sobre la cama, blandiendo un mandoble que lo superaba en tamaño, con el brazo en alto enfrentándose a Stannis Baratheon. Lo vio en el suelo de tierra de la ciudad, el cabello rubio lleno de sangre tivia y tierra, y la cara destrozada, tal como estaba la suya. Se vio pensando en el funeral de aquel chico que había protegido desde niño con tanto esmero, y se dio cuenta de que no quería verlo morir. No se había ganado el cariño de su pueblo ni de la corte, no era precisamente un rey querido, pero era su niño, y le había regalado una bonita capa blanca que lucía sobre los hombros sin obligarlo a ser caballero, le había dado un lugar junto a su habitación real y sobre todo, no le había cortado la cabeza cuando a cualquiera le hubiera esperado ese destino de haberle jugado esa broma a su alteza.

Al oír ruidos en los aposentos reales, el Perro se espantó el sueño de los ojos pasándose los nudillos como haría un niño pequeño y se levantó. Mojó su rostro en la pileta cercana, se vistió con movimientos apresurados, maldiciendo en voz baja el dolor de cabeza que lo acosaba, y deslizó sobre su espalda la capa blanca que lo carácterizaba como un hombre (jamás caballero) de la guardia real. Envainó su espada, se la colgó del cinto y volvió a abrir la puerta que lo separaba del cuarto de su rey.

Joffrey miró hacia él con unos ojos verdes cargados de sueño. Se estaba poniendo una rica túnica esmeralda ribeteada aquí y allí con adornos de oro y perlas, que formaban el león de los Lannister si se miraban con la suficiente atención. El escudero, que tenía más o menos su edad, estaba terminando de arreglarle el cinto de la espada.

-Ven aquí, Matarreyes –Entonó el chico con acento burlón y sonrisa pícara mientras alzaba la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Sandor apretó ligeramente la mandíbula. –Haremos un consejo especial por esto. Un caballero de la guardia real intentando asesinar a su rey mientras duerme. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará la corte?

-Yo no soy ningún caballero, Joffrey.

-Alteza, Perro. Soy tu rey.

-Yo no soy ningún caballero, alteza. –Gruñó el hombre mayor sin encontrar aquello divertido. Joffrey asintió, complacido, regodeándose con la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios gordos como gusanos. –Si quieren matarme, que lo intenten. Me llevaré a varios al infierno conmigo, ya lo sabes... me conoces.

–Por eso eres mi guardián más cercano –Joffrey se alborotó el dorado cabello con una de sus elegantes manos pálidas mientras hablaba. –Quiero entrenar hoy, Perro.

-Como deseéis.

-Quiero que tú me entrenes hoy. –Aclaró el muchacho con obstinada arrogancia. El escudero había terminado ya su trabajo y se había retirado hacia un lado para observar su buena obra. –Hoy en el patio, espadas en mano. ¿Qué te parece?

Sandor se encogió de hombros, mitad indiferente y divertido. –¿De modo que no diréis nada al consejo sobre lo que pasó esta noche?

-Sabes que no lo haré. Si dijera algo, te cortarían esa cabeza que tienes y me la servirían para la cena. Es bastante fea tu cara, pero está bien. Y matarte sería un desperdicio, no conozco un perro más leal que tú. –Joff dejó ver esa sonrisa afilada que cortaba como un cuchillo. –Además todos saben que... –Se interrumpió, como si no supiera continuar –Te tengo aprecio, chucho.

El rubio hizo ademán de darle golpecitos en el hombro, con esa sonrisa cínica que decía entre líneas "te he humillado otra vez" pero Sandor se apartó rápidamente, soltando un ligero gruñido gutural como haría una fiera. Él se rio y miró hacia la puerta, dando a entender que la confesión de cariño no se había pronunciado. Y se preguntó ¿Qué sentía por el niño rey? Le era leal, por supuesto, y aguantaba todas sus pullas casi sin parpadear, como a él le gustaba que hiciera. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía y pasaba el día sentado a sus pies, cual si un perro fuera. Donde Jofrey iba, allí estaba Clegane como una sombra enorme y aterradora, espada medio desenfundada y mirada amenazante a todo aquel que mirase a su señor con malos ojos. Pero esos eran los servicios de un criado, lo que se esperaba de alguien tan sencillo como él. ¿Sentía algo por Joffrey más allá de la costumbre?

Vaya por delante que era un chico arrogante y presuntuoso, mala sangre, cruel y sanguinario ¿Pero a caso él no era más de lo mismo? Joffrey había admitido en más de una ocasión que se sentía a gusto con su compañía, incluso encerrado en su habitación, solo, requería su presencia; cuando la reina insinuaba siquiera que era necesario cambiar de escudo, el príncipe se ponía como una fiera y gritaba, imponiendo su voluntad. Era algo más que costumbre, quizá fuera una mezcla entre envidia porque el niño rey tenía todo lo que a él le habría gustado, rabia cuando se comportaba de forma estúpida, sobre todo con Sansa; y algo más, quizá un atisbo de cariño por el chico, tal vez. No tenía hijos y capaz nunca los tuviera, y a pesar de que el rubio no estaba en sus expectativas como hijo ideal no se podía quejar de él. Lo había visto crecer, maldita sea. Lo vio trepar por las murallas y abrirles el vientre a las gatas preñadas para jugar con los fetos. ¿Cómo no encariñarse?

-Y una mierda, Joffrey. Vamos a entrenar, entonces –Declaró con su voz áspera y ronca, mirándolo desde arriba.

-¡Alteza! –Chilló el muchacho mientras salían de la recámara real a pasos agigantados, con una sonrisa el joven rubio y el semblante hosco de siempre el más alto de los dos. –Un día de estos haré que te corten la lengua y te la sirvan asada, Perro. Ya verás como sí lo hago.

-Ya verás como no, Alte...Joffrey. –Sandor le dedicó una sonrisa insolente mientras andaban, el rey casi corriendo para alcanzar los ágiles pasos de su guardia.

-¿Ah no? ¿quieres probar?

-Probemos en el patio de armas, mejor. Quiero dejarte aceptable para la batalla contra Stannis. Al paso que vamos, te meterá su espada mágica por el culo y te alzará con ella como si fueras un estandarte.

-¡Oye! ¡No estoy tan mal, insolente! –Protestó el chico.

-Ya veremos, alteza. Ya veremos.

FIN


End file.
